theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Crab Party 2018
The Crab Party 2018 is a party on The Island that began on April 10th, 2018, and was announced on November 15th, 2017. The Dark Blue Crab debuted at the party. Construction began on April 3rd, 2018. Additions *The party introduced the Dark Blue Crab. Trivia *You are able to transform into a Crab. **This is the first time Fellys can transform into a Crab since the Crab Party 2015. *The party was originally going to end on May 1st, but was extended to May 8th on April 13th. *The Green Crab won the Crab of the Year 2018 awards, and the Town was updated to celebrate it. Decorated Rooms *Town *Performance Center *Arcade *Crab Lounge *Coin Cave *Restaurant *Park *Cafe *Shore *Dance Club *Beach *Music Store *Shopping Center *Clothes Shop *Downtown *Care Center *Cinema *Karate Dojo *Ogle Dock *Indoor Pool *DJ Lounge *District *Industrial *Skatepark *Plaza *Book Store *Stadium *Lighthouse Cliff *Lighthouse *Beacon *Iceberg Crab Domains *Performance Center: Green *Arcade: Red *Restaurant: Brown *Coin Cave: Blue *Shore: Rainbow *Music Store: Grey *Park: Black *Book Store: Dark Yellow *Iceberg: Holiday *Lighthouse Cliff: Gold *Lighthouse: Indigo *Beacon: Maroon *Clothes Shop: Lavender *Cinema: Purple *Stadium: Silver *Industrial: Yellow *Ogle Dock: White *Indoor Pool: Violet *DJ Lounge: Pink *District: Bronze *Skatepark: Orange *Wind Dojo: Light Blue Items *I am a Pirate Shirt *Pink Crab Outfit *Blue Crab Outfit *Orange Crab Outfit *Green Crab Outfit *White Crab Outfit *Yellow Crab Outfit *Purple Crab Outfit *Dark Yellow Crab Outfit *Gray Crab Outfit *Lavender Crab Outfit *Maroon Crab Outfit *Violet Crab Outfit *Indigo Crab Outfit *Light Blue Crab Outfit *Holiday Crab Costume *Golden Crab Outfit *Silver Crab Outfit *Black Crab Outfit *Red Crab Outfit *Rainbow Crab Outfit *Brown Crab Outfit *Bronze Crab Outfit *Dark Blue Crab Outfit Gallery Ads Crab Party 2018 Ad.png|The first advertisement Crab Now On 2018.png|The advertisement saying it's on now Sneak Peeks Crab Party 2018 Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of Downtown Other Crab Party Tomorrow.png Plaza Crab Interface.png|Page 1 of the Crab Booth Plaza Crab Interface Page 2.png|Page 2 of the Crab Booth Construction Arcade Crab Con 5.png|Arcade Beacon Crab Con 2.png|Beacon Book Store Crab Con 3.png|Book Store Cinema Crab Con 2.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab Con 3.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Crab Con 3.png|Coin Cave District Crab Con.png|District DJ Lounge Crab Con 3.png|DJ Lounge Iceberg Crab Con 3.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab Con 3.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab Con 3.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Crab Con 3.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab Con 3.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab Con 3.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab Con 3.png|Ogle Dock Park Crab Con 3.png|Park Performance Center Crab Con 3.png|Performance Center Restaurant Crab Con 3.png|Restaurant Shore Crab Con 3.png|Shore Skatepark Crab Con 2.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab Con 3.png|Stadium Wind Dojo Crab Con 3.png|Wind Dojo Party Pictures Arcade Crab 4.png|Arcade Beach Crab 4.png|Beach Beacon Crab 4.png|Beacon Book Store Crab 4.png|Book Store Cafe Crab.png|Cafe Care Center Crab 4.png|Care Center Chocolate Factory Crab 4.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Crab 4.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab 4.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Crab 4.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Crab 4.png|Crab Lounge Dance Club Crab 4.png|Dance Club District Crab.png|District DJ Lounge Crab 4.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Crab.png|Downtown Iceberg Crab 4.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab 4.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab 4.png|Industrial Karate Dojo Crab 1.png|Karate Dojo Lighthouse Cliff Crab 5.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 4.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab 4.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab 4.PNG|Ogle Dock Park Crab 4.png|Park Performance Center Crab 4.png|Performance Center Plaza Crab 1.png|Plaza Restaurant Crab 4.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Crab 5.png|Shopping Center Shore Crab 4.png|Shore Skatepark Crab 4.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab 2.png|Stadium Town Crab 4.PNG|Town Wind Dojo Crab 4.png|Wind Dojo April 26th Shopping Center Crab of the Year 2018.png|Shopping Center May 1st Town Crab Green.png|Town Crab of the Day Dark Blue.png|April 10th, 2018 Maroon 3.png|April 11th, 2018 Purple 2018.png|April 12th, 2018 Red 2018.png|April 13th, 2018 Green 2018.png|April 14th, 2018 Blue 2018.png|April 15th, 2018 Brown 2018.png|April 16th, 2018 White 2018.png|April 17th, 2018 Light Blue 2018.png|April 18th, 2018 Pink 2018.png|April 19th, 2018 Grey 2018.png|April 20th, 2018 Orange 2018.png|April 21st, 2018 Yellow 2018.png|April 22nd, 2018 Black 2018.png|April 23rd, 2018 Violet 2018.png|April 24th, 2018 Indigo 2018.png|April 25th, 2018 Z-Stone Spotted Z-Stone Met Crab 2018.png|Z-Stone spotted at the Restaurant Music *Town *Performance Center, Crab Lounge *Arcade *Coin Cave, Clothes Shop, Cinema, Indoor Pool, DJ Lounge, *Beach, Shopping Center, Ogle Dock, District *Shore, Iceberg *Dance Club *Music Store *Lighthouse Cliff *Lighthouse *Playground, Stadium, Beacon, Downtown, Park, Plaza, Industrial, Skatepark *Care Center See Also *Crab Party 2011 *Crab Party 2012 *Crab Party 2013 *Crab Party 2014 *Crab Party 2015 *Crab Party 2016 *Crab Party 2017 *Crab Partys Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2018 Category:2018 Category:Parties